As the mobile communication industry evolves increasingly towards the use of packet-switched networks, there is a need to support the operation of a mobile station in both a circuit-switched networks and packet-switched networks. Traditionally, a mobile station must de-register from the mobile switching center (MSC) serving the circuit-switched network and register with the MSC serving the packet-switch network before the mobile station can receive services over the packet-switched network.